1. Technical Field
The present application is related to measurement devices, especially to a measurement device for measuring length of an electrical wire.
2. Description of Related Art
Often a time, a measuring tape is needed to measure a wire. However, electrical wire is stiff and difficult to make straight when being measured, and it is difficult to account for how much of the wire will be used up in a connector. Therefore, the use of measuring tape does not produce accurate results. A new measurement device overcoming the limitations described is desired.